bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gil/@comment-5107654-20120718235419/@comment-5107654-20120727011920
Molly: Can't Be With You Anymore; Chapter 7 Gil goes to his cousin, Deema's house. He calls Nonny, Molly, Goby, and Oona. He especially called Andrew, the boy that likes Molly. 'I need to keep an eye on Nonny before someone has too much fun,' thinks Gil, sweating. "Hey, everyone! Look here what I bought!" Deema comes in carrying the most scariest thing ever: Red Bull. "Ahhhhh!" Gil screams and hides behind Nonny, who apparently brought "the stuff". "Hey Nonny, what's that?" Oona crawls near him to see. "It's condoms. Why? You said you wanna try porn!" Nonny rubs his reddening cheeks. "Worm?" asks Andrew confused. "Porn." Nonny rolls his eyes. "Chorn? You wanna chorn some corn? Well, y'all could come to my house for that." Goby smiles. "PORN, you bitches! PORN! It's another word for sex!" Nonny yells. Everyone spits out their Red Bull at each other. "WHAT?!" Everyone looks grossed out. Except Gil. He was ACTUALLY ENJOYING this. "Molllllllllly... Wanna goooooooo backkkkkkk hommmmmmme with meeeeeeee?" Gil asks, hooked on the Red Bull. "Uh huh! Bye guys!" Molly pulls Gil out the house and back home. 'The parents aren't here, great!' thinks Gil. "Here Gilly. We're home, now why'd you bring me here?!" Molly sets Gil down on the bed and lies on her back. "Because, Imma use the stuff on yooooooooooou." Gil replies, taking his shirt off. "What?! No! I said the future, like when we're 25 or something!" Molly gets off the bed. "Wellllllll, you're tooooooo sexy for lattttttttttter. Thaaaaaat's why weeeeeeeeee're doing it noooooooow." Gil ties Molly to the bed. "Fine, you win. Just be gentle. I'm not the rock hard type." Molly sniffles. Gil snaps out of his somewhat-drunkenness. "Molly, why are you tied to the bed?" Gil looks down her body. "Did I really do this?" Molly nods yes. "Oh crap! Why is it whenever I drink Red Bull, that happens?!" Gil unties Molly. "But I sorta like that other Gilly. I felt a bit violated, but he was making me feel how I wanted to since I came here a few weeks ago." Molly pushes a strand of hair back into place. "Really? You. Wanted. To. Try. Porn?" Gil stands up, outraged. "Yeah, pretty much. Wanna go easy way?" Gil looks at the ground, sweating nervously. "You mean me on bottom, you on top?" Molly nods. "Uhhhh, I don't know..." Gil says while Molly slowly slides her flowy shirt down. Gil looks at her bra. "Uhhhhhh..." Gil blushes, and takes his shirt off too. "Okay, but can we go... You know, nakie?" "That's the spirit!" Molly slides a strap of her bra down. And that is what Deema saw in her binoculars from Chapter 4. But wait! No mean comments. Saying its gross is fine with me. Gil ties Molly to the bed again. "So are you gonna let me be naughty first? Or are you just gonna do it?" Molly grips the bed. "Fine, what are you gonna do?" Molly crawls over to Gil. Gil looks directly at the loose hanging bra. "Well, looks like you're just not ready, Gil. Sorry. I know you wanted this, but you're too nervous." Molly fixes her bra and puts her shirt back on. While Gil is putting his shirt back on, he notices Molly was right. Maybe they should've waited. Maybe he wasn't ready. "Molly, wait." Gil catches up with Molly down the stairs. "Yes, Gilly? Wait. Let me ask, are you gonna stare at my bubbles again?" Molly goes back downstairs. "But Molly! They're too attractive for me! That's why before when I was sorta drunk, I mentioned you were sexy." Gil looks down in embarrassment. "Really? Isn't that nice?!" Molly slams the downstairs door, angrily. 'Maybe I'll text her that we'll do it later, like at night,' thinks Gil, sadly. Molly thinks, 'Maybe I was a bit too harsh. I bet he hates me now. I'll text him I'm sorry and maybe we can try again later, like at night.' She sits down and watches some Victorious. Then the power goes out in the neighborhood. 'Noooo! Now what? My phone still works, I'll text him to come down now.' Molly grabs her phone and texts: Hi! Sorry about wat happened earlier. Wanna try again? Oh yeah, power blew out. Im scared. Comfort me! Gil responds: No, im sorry. It was all me. But I forgive u. im coming in a sec. Gil runs downstairs carrying his phone and a pillow and blanket. "Here. You said you wanna try again?" Gil says as he hands Molly the pillow and blanket on the couch. "Yeah. This time, I'll try to be less rude." Molly sits up, flipping her hair behind her like a blonde. "Soooo, when are we..." Gil starts his sentence, but Molly is crawling slowly in between his legs. She places her hand on his shirt. Gil looks up, smiling. Molly winks back. She takes his shirt off. Gil takes Molly's shirt off. She slowly slides her bra off. Gil's eyes widen. "Gilly! Get back to work." Molly giggles as she covers her chest. Gil unbuckled his belt and rubs Molly's chin. She pulls them both under the blanket and makes out with Gil. Gil can feel her chest against his. Molly finds pleasure kneeling on top of Gil as the plan was. "Are we finished yet?" Gil smooths Molly's hair back as she hugs him as they fall back in the bed; clothes all on the floor, no parents. Molly is wrapped in the blanket, nakie underneath. "Omigosh! That was awesome! Especially when- SORRY THIS PART IS CENSORED- now that was fun!" Molly sits on top of Gil again, but stays there. "Truth or Dare?" she asks. "Needs more people," responds Gil, nakie in his bed. "I'll call Oona and Nonny?" Molly grabs her phone. "CRAP! Oh no. Get dressed. Let's go now!" Gil gets dressed. And so does Molly. "Gilly, why are we going to their house?" Molly holds onto Gil's chest. "Because they're probably not playing like we did. They're maybe doing it for real!" Gil stops at Nonny's house. Nonny's mom shows up at the door. "Excuse me, Ms. Pirruccello! Hi, it's me. Gil Gordon and Molly Gentillella?" "Well, come in!" says Nonny's mom. Molly and Gil run upstairs and open the door. They see Oona sitting on Nonny, both of them nakie. "And we were too late. Nonny, are you wearing the thing?" Chapter 8: The Truth coming soon!